criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Jameson (Universe S)
Benjamin Jameson, '''also known as "El Rey", appearied as a main character in the fan made group ''Concordia Flying Squad'', and was a suspect in many murder enquiries of several people across Concordia and killer of three SOMBRA agents in Jacking the Spotlight (Case #4 of Concordia Flying Squad) as well as killer of Bureau helper Josh Byrd in A Stone's Throw (Case #55 of Concordia Flying Squad), he returns to make a minor appearance in Fools Gold. Main Article: El Rey (CFS) Profile 24 years of age, Benjamin has brown eyes and brown hair. In his first appearance he wears a grey raincoat and red striped scarf, with a Bureau badge and black rim glasses. In "The King's Shadow" he changes appearance due to being made Chief, he changes into a black suit with a black trenchcoat, his badge does not change. Benjamin is revealed to originally be of a Russian descent by his sister Ludmila Braun, suggesting that Benjamin Jameson is not in fact his real name. Per his suspect appearances he is known to own a Tibetan Mastiff, it is unknown whether this dog is under someone else's care or not. Events of Concordia Flying Squad '''The Bureau/Lumiere Editing in- Hiring the New Team Upon case 1 (The Brigg's Up), Benjamin is seen welcoming several new members, these being Andrew Russell, Aeri Jubili and Jason Byrd, it is revealed that after the events of "Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past" that Benjamin had been deemed trustworthy to take care of hiring new recruits. The Brigg's Up Benjamin was flagged as a suspect in the murder of his Fiance Daniel Briggs after Lance Carmichael showed up at the crime scene with evidence that Daniel had cheated on Benjamin with an unknown woman. Benjamin was proven innocent after it was discovered Rachael Birgham had killed Daniel under the order of a man named El Maestro; Rachael turned her gun on herself before any names were given. A Dream of Paradís Soon after solving Daniel's murder, Benjamin found the corpse of his long time friend Marla de Paradis in the Sinner's End Dump, he soon discovered from a faked Friendnet that El Maestro was a subordinate of El Rey, meaning that SOMBRA had returned. Benjamin eventually incarcerated Alvin Carmichael for the murder after discovering that El Maestro was swinging it so all of Benjamin's closest friends and loved ones were killed, shortly after this discovery, a explosion was heard from the local library, the team headed there with the new recruit Thomas Fiatte. Father Blows Chest The victim of the explosion was revealed to be Pietro Braun, Benjamin's father, this lead to a large portion of Benjamin's family being questioned and to Ludmila revealing Benjamin's origin as Russian, and his actual name as Benoit. It was later that Ludmila was the one responsible for Pietro's death, and she was promptly arrested for it, Benjamin then discovered that the true origin of everything El Maestro related was the old Bureau headquarters, he headed there alone but almost immediately called upon the team to meet him there. Jacking the Spotlight Benjamin became a suspect yet again in a triple homicide, when Lance Carmichael realised Benjamin was one of a finite few who could have entered the Bureau building in order to commit the murder, Benjamin was further investigated when the bodies of Jack Archer, Carmen Martinez and Marina Romanova were discovered scattered around the area. Soon after the third body's discovery Benjamin clashed with Lance again, leading to Lance accidentally revealing his affections for Benjamin. After a long chase all evidence lead to Benjamin being revealed as the killer, despite his initial denial he soon revealed all on the gruesome murder, and it was revealed that he was ordered by a top agent of the CIA to commit the murder as all three were dangerous SOMBRA recruits, Benjamin was granted a pardon due to confirmation of the events occurring. Death is a Cabaret A day after the events of Benjamin's arrest occurred, Benjamin visited the local Sinner's End Cabaret where he found the Scarlet Slayer's final victim, Gladys Perrin, another long time friend of Benjamin's, Benjamin initially flagged Aeri Jubili as a viable suspect due to her fan being found in the Victim's handbag, but she was eventually found innocent after Fiona Flanagan was arrested for the mass murder and for being The Scarlet Slayer. A Masterful Finish Benjamin became a suspect for the third time after his gun was found at the base of his statue, this time in the murder of his 8 year old son Adam Jameson, Benjamin revealed the controversial fact that he has a son at 15 years of age, with Bureau recruit Michelle Zuria, who at the time of Adam's birth would have been 37 years old. Benjamin was proven innocent again after Arthur Wright was revealed as El Maestro, and Stephan Darnett as his underling, Arthur escaped custody at the last moment and made a swift getaway, leaving behind a healthy piece of information, that El Rey himself was nearby, closer than they thought. After the case's closure, Talmadge Baldwin deemed Benjamin as the only member of the team worthy of the title of Chief, and was given the ultimate promotion, the team held a memorial for Adam before heading off to take out El Rey once and for all. The King's Shadow After discovering El Rey was based in the clock tower nearby, Michelle Zuria took off to stop him, where a bell was dropped on her. Benjamin was made a suspect after his badge was discovered in the area where the bell was cut from, but he denied everything. Benjamin was interrogated a second time when it was discovered that he was attempting to divorce Michelle, later confirmed to be because he was in fact gay, and wanted to marry Daniel, but Benjamin claimed this wasn't motive enough to convict him. After El Rey was revealed to be Russell Crane, Benjamin was relieved as this meant SOMBRA was yet again destroyed, but Russell revealed that in fact El Rey's successor (the 4th leader) was already chosen, and he also revealed that the new leader is a member of the Concordia Flying Squad. Benjamin and Lance officially began dating and the team decided that it was time to move on, he then received a telegram from a man named Mr Alastor, the team headed of to Elysium Fields in order to party and try to forget the pain El Maestro has caused. Behind the Mask The team agreed now that Mr Alastor was defeated, they would assist Benjamin in climbing Crocoras Mountain, in order to sprinkle Adam's ashes at the summit. Memory Docks Lance reveals his plans to propose to Benjamin before they reach the summit. The boat arrives with the body of the recently incarcerated Ludmila Braun strung up to the door, this leads to the suspecting of Cesar and Janice again, and the introduction of Benjamin's stepmother and stepbrother. The team soon incarcerated Jackson Baritone for the murder, and began to climb. Mountain Pressure! Benjamin soon became a suspect again during the murder of Marcus Pemberton when a card of his was found that reads Mastermind was found, this issue was soon dismissed when Isaac Bontemps was arrested, the team decided it was time to continue up, even with one less team member. One Wedding and a Funeral As the team reached the final checkpoint before the summit, Lance Carmichael surprised Benjamin with a set up wedding, the two successfully married but the reception was soon disrupted by a land mine that injured a lot of people, almost killing Benjamin and claiming the life of Joan Carmichael. All injured party member soon recovered as Bradley Carmichael was dubbed the killer, the team then climbed to the summit, finally completing their goal. Ex Marks the Spot After Felicia Virtanen was arrested and dubbed the Alto Climber, Benjamin revealed that Andrew Russell had in fact perfectly faked his own death, he lead the escape from the Mountaintop, and lead the team to La Creme, as a reward for completing the climb. Have Your Wake, and Eat It! During the investigation of Toby Lerone's death, the team met up with Adam Massey, Benjamin's ex teammate, and learned the extent of Benjamin's past, including the fact that he arrested Adam's mother. La Cremation Soon after the arrest of Jessica Golern, Talmadge admitted that the Blue Party needed a new candidate and soon announced that he had chosen Benjamin as the leading candidate. Lamb to the Slaughter Benjamin soon became a suspect again in the murder investigation of Bartholomew Brent, and was unable to help investigate, the role then fell to Cyrus Riley. Cyrus was able to prove Benjamin's innocence once again when he convicted Andrea Marquez as the murderer. Electing the Statue Benjamin headed to the investigation office to find out if he had indeed won the role of Mayor, he found the body of Janice Braun. After a long investigation, the team arrested Adam Massey, who stated he had exacted the revenge he always wanted before slowly walking out, knowing Benjamin would never be able to kill him. The team tracked him to the La Creme Factory, and decided that was their next destination. Before heading off they awaited the winner and discovered Benjamin had won by a landslide, officially making him the Mayor of Concordia. The Hamster Wheel Benjamin was made a suspect again when it was discovered a statue of him was erected in Nullville, Benjamin claimed this was simply as Nullville is a direct copy of the real world. Benjamin was proven innocent but after disappearing into Nullville, was immediately made a case. Ground Breaking Benjamin briefly appeared to reveal he was investigating signals in the nearby area that later turned out to be a mysterious entity, Lucrezia Capecchi, he then disappeared not to return. Cutting Ties The team finally found Benjamin at the Nullville police department, but he soon eluded them again, he officially became a suspect when it was discovered he had been near the killer's base many times, but was eventually proven innocent when Holly Hopper was arrested for the murder. Season 2 Benjamin currently plays a minor role in season 2, it is unknown what, but he is somehow linked to Market Wall Co. Murder Details Benjamin was found mounted on pikes at the base of Mount Crocoras, it was believed he was murdered for being El Rey. Killer and Motive Trivia * Benjamin is the only character in Criminal Case history to be a suspect at least once once per district'.' * Benjamin is one of the killers who was released for plausible reason. * Benjamin is the only character to have his entire '''family revealed. * Benjamin plays a major role in every district in season 1. * Benjamin can speak 5 languages; English, Russian, Belarusian, Icelandic, Japanese. Case Appearances '''As the main character, Benjamin appears in most cases season 1. Benjamin doesn't appear in the following cases. * Electric Love (Case #31) * A Touch of Sisterly Love (Case #34) * A Baldwinning Moment (Case #52) Benjamin also appears throughout season 2. Gallery Benjamin Jameson (Case 22 Onwards).png|Benjamin's permanent outfit change (as of The King's Shadow) (Case #8) Lance Carmichael (Utopian).png|Lance Carmichael, Benjamin's Husband Benjamin.png|Benjamin, as he appeared during the events of Fools Gold. Category:Members of Concordia Flying Squad Category:Suspects (CFS) Category:Killers (CFS) Category:Victims of El Maestro Category:Notable Characters of Rising Shadow Category:Notable Characters of Reliving the Past